U9 (Berlin U-Bahn)
|- | colspan="2" style="padding: 0.5em;"| |} U9 is a line on the Berlin U-Bahn. The line was opened on 28 August 1961 as Line G. History First phase After the start of the Division of Berlin in 1948, preferred the West Berlin buses and trams, driving around the East sector. Also needed the populous former districts Steglitz, Wedding and Reinickendorf, a fast rail link to the newly created Centre south of the Zoo. This traffic needs could not be reached with range extensions, so that a new building was needed. Therefore, we designed, based on the then current letter concept, the line G (now U9). You should by the Osloer Straße on the Wedding, center on Leopoldplatz, the Moabit, western center of the Turmstraße, the City West (Berlin) Berlin center with Zoo and Kurfürstendamm, the Bundesallee and Schloßstraße will be led by Rathaus Steglitz. This line was in the lines C (U6) and D (U8), now the third north-south line. The first pile for the construction of the new line took place on 23 June 1955 in the Berlin Zoo. The route boasts some had problems. Because you had four metro lines (today U1, U2, U3 and U6), two S-Bahn lines (ring and rail) and three rivers underpass (Spree, Landwehr Canal and Berlin-Spandau Canal). Sun went through at the future terminus Leopoldplatz in 1960 the lines of existing C line for six months without stopping. During this time, the old central platform was torn down and built two side platforms for the line C, G for the new line was built to just below a new broad central platform. In addition, a running track for the main and maintenance workshop Seestraße built with. South of the Leopoldplatz, the route of the Luxembourg and Putlitzstraße. Here were to pass under the Berlin-Spandau navigation canal, the circle line and a solid block. On the Amrumer Straße has not yet built a road tunnel. The Amrumer Straße / Torfstraße should pass under the Luxembourger Straße further. This was part of the expansion of the Inner Ring Road. Therefore, the platform of the subway station about 10 meters below street level. The next major task was the West Berlin center to the Kaiser Wilhelm Memorial Church, the Kurfürstendamm and Bahnhof Zoo. Here, in quick succession had two existing small profile lines are crossed. The undercutting of the heavily used subway line towards Ruhleben had to be designed so that its operation was interrupted for longer under any circumstances. On the Kurfürstendamm, where already today U1 to the last stop Uhlandstraße was, for passing under the tunnel was easier. To support this statement is this small-profile line temporarily closed, and built at the intersection Joachimstaler Straße / Kurfürstendamm a new Turmstraße. This situation repeated itself at the proposed new end of the line G, Spichernstraße. Since there at the intersection with today at the U3 Spichernstraße / Bundesallee was still no railway station, built a new one. The nearby railway station in Nuremberger Platz in this small-profile line was then closed. The distance of 1106 meters between stations Wittenbergplatz and Spichernstraße was not acceptable, so that a new station Augsburger Straße was inserted. The new mini-profile stations wanted to keep the intervention in the existing substance as low as possible, so these stations were equipped with side platforms. They were opened on June 2, 1959 (Spichernstraße) and on May 8, 1961 (Augsburger Straße). All newly constructed stations have been inspired by the previous architect Alfred Grenander's. They followed the style of Modern, created by former underground architect Bruno Grimmek implemented. The following stations have been built for the new line of G: * Leopoldplatz (now U6) * Amrumer Straße * Putlitzstraße (now Westhafen, S-Bahn / Ringbahn) * Birkenstraße * Turmstraße * Hansaplatz * Zoologischer Garten (U2 today; S-Bahn / tram) * Kurfürstendamm (now U1) * Spichernstraße (now U3) furthermore, these stations to the existing small-profile lines: * Kurfurstendamm * Augsburger Straße * Spichernstraße The line G should be on 2 September 1961, put into operation. But already on 13 August closed the East German government, the sector border and built the Wall. As was already evident, as necessary, this new metro line, so we brought forward the opening date to August 28. Second Stage Since the subsidies from the Federal Republic still went to West Berlin, was further built on the busy subway. On 29 January 1971, the longest subway extension has been realized. The 7 train now led by Möckernbrücke by Fehrbelliner Platz, line 9 from the Spichernstraße to by Walther-Schreiber-Platz. Nine-kilometer stretch of eleven new stations went into operation on that day. Both new lines was the pile is on 1 July 1962. This gave the Steglitz and Neuköllner, a fast connection to the center and no longer had to rely on buses to complete. (U9)]] The route follows the existing terminus of the U9 Spichernstraße the Bundesallee and it crosses the line U7 on Berliner Straße station. The lower platform is a central platform, the U9 features here but on side platforms. This does not in the usual sense. On a side platform you normally rises from the right side, at the Berlin Street station but on the left. You could see the platforms set apart as central platforms. Only one course at the northern end of both platforms connecting them. This has been built is because the underground construction of a car tunnel between the two side platforms has helped build. Similar to the train station Berliner Straße is also home to the newly built Bundesplatz, a car tunnel. Could therefore also not a central platform to be built. The tracks split up shortly before the station and there were built two side platforms. This could be up to the S-Bahn strike of 1980 in a cut-propelled Ringbahn change. Since 1993, you can use this transfer connections again. The preliminary conclusion was to line 9 on the Walther-Schreiber-Platz. Only in 1974 was built here towards the south. All stations were set up designed by Gerhard Rainer Rümmler. It used this but, instead of the current ceramic tiles, large colorful metal plates, for example at the station Walther-Schreiber-Platz. Also by the colors always new Associations should be aroused. From Berliner Straße, the colors white and red on the Berlin state coat of arms are reminiscent of the station Eisenacherstraße U7 the green surfaces at the Thuringian Forest in Eisenach. Even so, the architect is still very controversial. Final line dominated by concrete and colorful design elements]] While the U9 from 1971 to Walther-Schreiber-Platz, drove south, the construction work in progress. At the intersection of Bundesallee/Rhineweg are connected the two streets to the Schloßstraße. This was after the 200-km-plan that meet the U9 the U-Bahn line 10 (Berlin). Due to the limited space in the Schloßstraße, direction was based on the two platforms with each other on different levels. Between Walther-Schreiber-Platz station and the Schloßstraße U9 changes to the tunnel section of the U10. In the station itself Schloßstraße the track to the north is on the top, in the direction of Rathaus Steglitz to the lower level, but both on the eastern edge of the platform on which would normally drive the U10. The respective western edge of the platform is separated by a fence from the passenger traffic. Trough in the track of unused tracks without bus bar is installed. To date, there is the sign "No trains. By this enormous constructed provisions costs increased for a meter underground route to 78,000 DM, which were exorbitant heights. After the Schloßstraße, the U9 will end on Rathaus Steglitz. The routes of U9 and U10 disconnect here again. Both lines should keep in Steglitz at separate stations, which are viewed from the castle with opening of road would form "V". He is kind to the proposed station U9 part equipped with side platforms located in the minus-1 level and is still only the shell was completed and is shut off as a warehouse for the disaster used. By the occasional open door at the walkway to the S-Bahn station you could see camp beds. Operated for the U9 instead of the planned station for the U10 part in the minus-2 level. Background for the management of the intersection of planned-U9 line and is immediately south of the Wannsee. In the 1970s it was not possible in the negotiations on the right experience, the railway line together with the Deutsche Reichsbahn, who ran the station Steglitz to come to an agreement. Thus, the reciprocal system, the BVG deemed necessary behind the station can not be created. In the west extending U10, there was no such problem, so the U9 was performed on U10 and provided with a reversing facility. When in January 1984, the operating rights for the S-Bahn in West Berlin to the BVG went on, he had the chance to go under the train without risking re problematic negotiations with the railroad must. Since this state was guaranteed from the perspective of 1984 for ten years (as long as the contract term was) in the mid-1980s, the non-functional tunnel under the railway embankment through extended. A reversing facility, or at least a portion of it was built not in this piece - that should only happen in a further section of the tunnel. This from today's perspective, odd-looking circumstances have led to the transfer routes between U9 and S-Bahn line S1 are relatively long. From the subway platform one can still change as numerous buses that stop in a specially built bus station on the ground floor of the Steglizer obens. Schloßstraße was not an exception of Rainer Rümmler, but by the architectural firm of Witte & students designed. The station walls were quite frugal with red, yellow and blue wall panels designed. It dominates, however, the concrete. The Rathaus Steglitz was again on the other hand, a typical design Rainer Rümmler. There have been attached huge white and red wall elements, we also knew it they still with large, silvery letters that make up the station name. The new line is 1.6 km long and was opened on 30 September 1974. Until today, the extension of U9 in the direction of thought Lankwitz. The 200-km-plan provided that an extension to the area including road Waldsassener subsequent depot. The planned path is still kept. At the north end of the line U9 was also built on. We saw an extension of the line to the Pankow before. Since this was not feasible but due to the political situation, they let the U9 only to cross Osloer Straße/Swedener Straße construct. They were provided for two new stations: Nauener Platz, Turmstraße, and Osloer Straße. Until then, the U8 can be extended. This resulted in the situation that this tower station could be built without regard to existing underground services. Has also helped build a spacious, bright basement distribution, in which there are several shops and snack bars. Nauener Platz was similar to the station Rathaus Steglitz with large wall panels and silver letters designed. It dominates the colors red, white and blue. This should create an association in the balance of power, because the station is located in the former French sector. The range of Leopoldplatz on the Osloer Straße was 1.5 km long and was opened on 30 April 1976. The extension to Pankow was not started until today. References Category:Berlin U-Bahn lines de:U-Bahnlinie 9 (Berlin) et:U9 (Berliin) hr:U9 (Berlin) id:U9 it:Linea U9 (Metropolitana di Berlino) nl:U9 (Berlijn) no:U9 (Berlins undergrunnsbane) pl:Linia U9 metra berlińskiego pt:U9 (Metro de Berlim) sr:У9 (Берлин) fi:U9 (Berliinin metro) sv:U9 (Berlins tunnelbana) Category:Berlin U-Bahn lines Category:Railway lines opened in 1961